Elfen Lied: A Royal Special
by Themulchmeister
Summary: A short oneshot dedicated to the Royal Family on the eve of Prince William and Kate Middleton's wedding.


**Don't we all just love the royals? Well some people don't quite like the royals as much as others. Today as a subject of the Commonwealth of Australia I would like to offer a tribute to Will and Kate with this Royal Wedding special edition of Elfen Lied. DISCLAIMER: No Royals or Anime characters were harmed in the making of this story.**

**Elfen Lied: A Royal Special**

Today was going to be one of the most magical, wonderful, golden glamour filled fairy-tale of a day for EVERYONE on the entire glo0be of the planet. Yes the world was glued to their screens (even those Tanzanians found some sort of TV) in anticipation for what was to be a historical and awe-inspiring event, one that would shape the world into the 21st century and leave behind a new-found hope that life would become a whole lot better – the world would know no more wars or famine for this was the event that would cast a new stone on the very notion of human civilisation...

A bloke and a chick were getting married...

Even in the peaceful forest hut atop the hills of Kamakura, everyone in the Maple Inn were having a celebration for the Royal Wedding of Prince William and Kate Middleton.

"Have we got enough food?" Kouta held his hands on his hips. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the celebration. "Yuka, can you make some more rice buns, we need at least eight more. Mayu tidy up the lounge room, make sure the furniture is well spaced in case one of us faints."

"What can I do?" Nana peered behind Kouta with a mood of enthusiasm. Though she wasn't able to grasp the importance of the Royal Wedding she still wanted to pitch in and help wherever she could.

Kouta rubbed his chin. "Hmm. Actually, can you go look for Nyu, I don't want her causing any trouble while the coverage is on."

"Yes sir!" She saluted the young man before skipping into another room.

Yuka wiped the dirt and sweat from her brow and produced a checklist of all the things they needed to be done before the wedding. "Okay, I've cleaned all the corners of the house and reshuffled the pantry, what else is left?"

Kouta was shaking his head. For some reason he was the most keen about the Royal Wedding than his female roommates. "Are the lounges angled for an equal radius from the TV?"

Yuka gasped. "Crap! We only have thirty minutes until it starts!" They both scrambled around trying to get last minute preparations complete.

…

SOME TIME LATER...

"Nyu, Nyu, hey where did she go?" Nana was poking her head through all the different rooms and closets of the Maple Inn to make sure she covered the entire house. Nyu was nowhere to be seen, perhaps she was outside.

"Hey Nana it's starting!" Mayu called out to her.

"Oh damn! I failed to find Lucy – I mean Nyu." She mumbled to herself. "Coming!"

…

Everything was perfect. A banquet of food rested on the table in front of Kouta and the others as the footage commenced.

"Aren't you all excited about the wedding?" Kouta beamed. Yuka and Mayu agreed, Nana was still confused about all the hype but watched on nonetheless.

The footage showed a helicopter view of the enormous cathedral, surrounded by a sea of union jack waving British subjects. The commentator spoke in a sophisticated British accent.

_#We welcome all viewers from around the globe for what is to be a truly magnificent union between man and wife. The crowd have gathered here in Westminster Abbey in the heart of London, anxiously awaiting the future Prince and Princess#_

"By the way Nana where's Nyu?" Yuka noticed the pink haired girl was missing.

"I'm sorry but Nana couldn't find her. Nana tried her best but-"

"Shhh!" Kouta hushed her. "Their already driving up to the Church."

Yuka and Mayu both squealed like obsessive fangirls when a close of the 'charming' Prince William stepped out of the car, accompanied by his father and brother. They all bore a poncey grin and an air of suave self-gratitude amongst themselves as they waved their way through the crowd.

_#As you can see the young William is looking rather smart in his outfit, hand stitched by a hundred dedicated young workers in the oriental realm of India#_

"Amazing..." Thought Kouta. "Oh look everyone here she comes!"

"Who?" Nana asked unsure.

"The bride, Kate!" Kouta was almost insulted at Nana's ignorance of the supposed 'significance of the situation'

_A beautiful white Royals Royce (geddit) made it's way through the crowd and swerved so that the wonderful princess could face her lover as he stood humbly atop the stairs. A toothy grin completed his expression of complete jubilation. He knew he was playing part in a true fairy tale._

_...**But some fairly tales don't always end happily ever after**..._

_The door slowly opened and a pair of small pale bare feet stepped out. The beautiful Catherine Middleton in all her glory rolled out of the door slumped awkwardly underneath the pair of feet._

"_Kate...Is she okay?" William whispered to his brother who trotted down the stairs to help the poor lady up. However poor Harry soon discovered that Kate won't be recovering from her stage fright now – especially since she was missing her head."_

"_OH MY DEAR GOD!" Harry's words echoed through the crowd, even after his throat was slit by a mysterious assailant_

"No way! What just happened?" Everyone gasped in equal shock, including Nana.

_It didn't take long for the crowd to realise disaster had struck. Panic and unrest ensued amongst the hordes of British subjects. Poor William and his father just remained perched in their position as a pool of blood made it's way around Harry and Kate. The pair of feet were now drowned in a sea of red. A fountain of blood rose from the neck that was once occupied by the Prince of Wales. William stumbled backwards, astonished by the seemingly spontaneous decapitation of his father. _

_The cameras moved closer around the car where a young girl with flowing pink hair pushed the door of it's hinge and held up Kate's head like a trophy. She offered a blood curdled smile as she stared into the eyes of William._

"_**May you love her till death do us part." **The chilling image of Lucy as well as those words were the last glimpses of the coverage before the network decided to cut off the feed._

Kouta, Yuka, Mayu and Nana huddled together in both shock and fear at what they had just saw. They recognised the face on that screen. It wasn't just coincidence, there could only be one person capable of such slaughter.

"No..." Was all Kouta could say.

"This...is..." Yuka broke down unable to finish her sentence.

"That was Nyu...but how could she...?" Mayu expressed a similar expression of confusion and sadness.

Nana wiped away her tears and picked up the remote. "Well then...should we see what else is on now?"

**Lucy wishes for Will and Kate to have a happy and fulfilling marriage in her own unorthodox way. Please Review!**


End file.
